Twice as Psycho
by LadyxShihoun
Summary: He finally met someone he didn't want to blow up... Kimblee x OC  rated: T -just a little bad language
1. Chapter 1

Twice as Psycho

It made a loud bang as the wall exploded into millions of pieces of debrey and dust. The building began to rumble, and then it came down making an even larger boom sound. And it pleased Solf Kimblee's ears greatly. He closed his eyes and sighed as he took in the sweet sound of explosions. And it was ruined by the sound of a soldier.

"S-sir" a scared voice conveyed, Kimblee opened an eye to stare at the trembling boy standing in front of him.

"What?"

"I- don't mean to intervene with your, uh, routine, but your wife is here" the soldier said. Kimblee growled-dammit, why is she here?

"Tell her I'm busy"

"She said she won't leave until she sees you", Kimblee growled even more violently.

"Alright" he walked past the soldier and headed towards the military's camp site. And there she was, wearing that horrible light green dress and her carrying her red aligator skinned purse that she tends to hit him with.

"Ah, darling" Kimblee greeted as softly as he could, the last thing he wanted to do was make his sweet wife angry.

"Kim Kim" She greeted cheerfully and ran into his arms, as he embraced her.

"What do you need me for, i'm very busy at the moment" Kimblee said,

"yeah, right, your probably just blowing up more stuff as usual" his sweet wife said, baring her delicate blue eyes into his dark ones.

"When are you coming home, i'm lonely", of course that's all she wants, thats all she ever wants' Kimblee thought. He kept his loving husband facade and patted his sweet wife's head gently.

"I'm sorry darling, but the war isn't over yet" Kimblee answered. She snarled, Kimblee held her tighter; the last thing he needed was her going wild.

"I want you home now though!" she whined louder, catching the attention of some captains and soldiers. Kimblee glared at his wife with annoyance,

"Well your going to have to deal with it... love",

"But I DON-mmm" Kimblee smashed his lips upon hers before she could scream, and she scratched and punched at his arm trying to pull him off. Kimblee grabbed her wrists and flung them behind her back. When he finally parted from her she was glaring at him angrily,

"you fucking husband, you knew I was gonna use that so you do a cowardly move and put my hands behind my back" his sweet wife said, referring to her ability to, also, change the chemistry of the human make up to create a ticking time bomb. Kimblee smirked.

"Well I surely don't want to die", his sweet wife sneered. He rolled his eyes,

"Now go home or I going to have to do more than put your hands behind your back" Kimblee said, baring evil eyes into her's daring that she disobey his order. His sweet wife frowned, and he when he let go of her hands she turned on her heels and walked away. Kimblee chuckled loudly, he didn't want to use that comment but she was getting on his nerves- why did I marry her anyway?, he thought. She was just as crazy as he was, even willing to kill him though he's her husband. She was indeed beautiful and despite her pyschoticness she was very intelligent and clever. She even enjoyed watching things blow up to ashes as much as Kimblee did. Maybe that's why he loved her. She was the only woman he could blow up people with and laugh about it. He burrowed his brows. Now feeling bad about his tone towards her, he rarely came home so it's only natural she'd get lonely. But this was his job, a job he loved dearly, and she would have to wait. Kimblee placed a hand on his arm, restoring the slight change his sweet wife created.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Stupid husband, leaving me alone and depressed" Sasha whined stomping down the dirt roads of the central military campsite. She hated when he put his job before her, and then had the nerve to stop her from killing him.

"Fuck, Fuck, fuck" she chanted reaching the limousine that waited outside the campsite. A chauffeur opened the door and she got into the car. She wanted to kill her husband so badly right now and the only way to channel such anger was to blow something up.

"Stop the car!" she shouted at a zenith pitch. The limousine immediately came to a halt. And Sasha stepped out of the car placing her hands on the ground and searched for a target. The campsite was still in eyesight and that was enough distance for her to blow up the main command center.

"Serves you right!" she laughed watching the camp go up into flames. She goes back into the limousine still laughing.

"That fucking bitch!" Kimblee yelled. Staring at the hungry flames that desperately engulfed the main command center. Luckily everyone was able to get out safely with very few injuries. The fire was put out and the large gaping hole that formed in the ground was filled. In less than six hours the center was up and running. While all that was going on Kimblee had arranged to be picked up from the base to head home to his psychotic sweet wife to beat the shit out of her.

"Damn bitch, I bet she's laughing right now"

Sasha laughed all the way home. She paid the chauffeur and went into her enormous mansion; still laughing as if she had blew up the main command center a few seconds ago.

"That bastard deserved it!" she said

"Or did he?" She admitted to herself that she felt somewhat guilty of doing that. Her husband was only doing his job and she got all mad at him. Sasha began to cry. What if she killed him, he was in the command center after all.

"I'm such an idiot, now I'll be alone forever". But then another thought occupied her mind. What if she hadn't blown her husband into smithereens? What if he was still alive and was heading home this instant to lash out on her?

"Oh, but I don't want him to do that!" she said suddenly afraid.

"He must be so mad right now, he'll definitely make me do it again after I did such a bad thing". Her eyes widened in terror, she really didn't want to do that horrible event again.

"I-I'll hide then! He can't do that to me if he can't find me!" she said, running further into the mansion to hide herself.

"That's right, if I hide he won't find me!"

Kimblee was home in two hours, and he stormed into the mansion gritting his teeth.

"Sasha! Get your ass here now!" he shouted. She heard him and began to tremble. He won't find me if I stay here, she told herself over and over.

"Oh! So you want to play hide and seek!" Kimblee growled,

"fine then!" he clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground, blowing up a part of the mansion but not enough to make it crumble to the ground. Sasha clamped her hands over her mouth to muffle her scream. He was so close to killing her.

"When I fucking find you I'm gonna make you-" She covered her hears not wanting to hear those taunting words. He won't find me if I stay here, she began to chant again. But he did find her. Kimblee looked down upon her, his mind so clouded with anger he wasn't sure how long he could control himself before going ballistic on his sweet wife. Sasha began to weep, she didn't want to that very horrible thing.

"I'll give you ten seconds to explain yourself".


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Ten"

"I-I"

"Nine"

Sasha's mind became overly crowded with explanations and excuses but none were worthy to use to get her out of this intense situation.

"Eight, seven, six"

She began to cry, she didn't want to do that horrible thing.

"Five, four"

She then thought of an escape plan, which was thought out faster than Kimblee could count to zero. "Three, two"

She executed that plan and bolted down the hallways of the mansion, Kimblee raging behind her. She quickly clapped her hands together and stopped for a second to blow up the wall to her right. It collapsed, blocking Kimblee's path. And she continued to run while blowing up walls ahead of her. I won't let him get me; I won't let him get me she freshly chanted to herself. Kimblee was at the edge of madness. Sasha was making him so damn angry, he just wanted to blow the whole mansion up and hope she goes down with it. But he won't do that, because in a crazy sense he loves her. And after hours of playing cat and mouse Kimblee finally caught her.

"No, please don't make me do it!" she screamed struggling desperately to get away. But he had a clump of her hair in a tight grip dragging her swiftly across the floor to their bedroom.

"No, No, please don't make me, anything but that!" He threw her on the bed and glared so darkly in her eyes and dared that she moved from that spot. Sasha remained on the bed weeping madly.

"Please don't make me do it. Please please" Kimblee went into their closet, and when he came back out he held a bunch of stuffed bears and a pair of sheers.

"No No No, I won't do it, I won't do it!" Sasha cried, he dropped the stuffed toys on the bed and handed her the sheers. Which she hesitantly took.

"Cut them" Kimblee demanded. Sitting on the edge of the bed.

"But these are my favorite"

"Do it!" Sasha, with a violently trembling hand, grabbed a brown stuffed bear and tore it with the sheers.

"I hate you!" She cursed, grabbing stuffed bears and painfully cutting them into pieces.

"You shouldn't have blew up the command center if you didn't want this to happen" Kimblee said. Sasha grabbed the last stuffed bear. Which was dressed in a black tuxedo with a pink Cornelia resting over its heart.

"Oh, please don't make me cut this one" she cried, staring at Kimblee with pleading eyes.

"You gave this to me on our wedding day-"

"-and I hate it the most, cut it". She stared back at the bear.

"But, I love Mr. bear" Kimblee growled angrily already coming to the conclusion that she wasn't going to cut it without force. He went over to her and took control of her hand with the sheers. He grabbed the bear and tried to make her cut it.

"NO, stop it you fucking monster!" she fought and fought, but Kimblee overpowered her and tore the bear to shreds. She stared at the cotton stuffing that flowed out of the bear like blood.

"Mr. Bear" she wept, picking up the pieces and holding them against her chest tightly. Kimblee lye back on the bed, feeling insanely excited that he'd done that. He hated that bear the most, and now it was gone forever. But he still felt guilty, Mr. bear was his wife's favorite toy, since he gave it to her, and now she was depressed over it. But now he felt jealous, I bet if he were cut up like the bear she would barely shed a tear. "Good riddance" he conveyed loudly.


End file.
